Trays of seedlings and the like have been shipped in steel carts having a plurality of shelves and wheels. However, such carts are quite heavy and expensive, and also take up substantial space. Thus, substantial expense is incurred in returning the empty carts due to the weight of the carts and the space required. Furthermore, such carts are quite expensive, and are often lost or stolen during the shipping process, such that substantial additional expense can be incurred due to the replacement cost. Seedlings or other plants have also been shipped in cardboard boxes and the like. However, such boxes may be prone to damage during shipping due to impacts, or to water damage if the seedlings are watered.